A Primeira Aventura
by Rowentheliar
Summary: Quatro amigos e suas aventuras.


1° ano - Cap 1

Apos as despedidas dos pais, o expresso partiu deixando o costumeiro rastro de fumaça pelo caminho.

Em uma das cabines, por trás de uma pilha de livros e malas Zedd, um garoto de 11 anos, magro, de olhos fundos e azuis cobertos pelo cabelo negro escorrido e despenteados que chegava aos ombros, um nariz curo e fino.

Relia pela terceira vez o livro Teoria da Magia.

Seu rosto dava a impressão de estar com sono ou cansado, mas na verdade essa era uma das características dele.

A porta de correr abriu com um estouro e outro garoto da sua idade com olhos esbugalhados, grande, suado e desesperado entrou, fechou a porta tão rapidamente que quase quebrou a vidraça e se agachou em baixo da porta.

Seu cabelo era curto e liso, castanho escuro e seus olhos castanhos claros quase esverdeados

Zedd olhou o garoto e quando percebeu que ele não iria se explicar resolveu perguntar:

-Mas o que...

O garoto pareceu levar um susto com a voz, já que tinha notado mais alguém na cabine, tão rápido quanto se assustou tentou falar o mais baixo que pode com voz de suplica e censura:

- Fica quieto! Não... não olha pra mim finge que eu não to aqui!

Antes que pudesse responder achando tudo aquilo uma brincadeira sem graça, estudantes mais velhos da sonserina passaram olhando por cada cabine e pareciam furiosos, e o garoto antes vermelho agora começara a ficar pálido.

Zedd viu os rapazes gritando e ameaçando outros alunos novos da cabine ao lado, que com os olhos lacrimejando apontaram a cabine que estavam.

Mais calmos e sorridentes eles vinham em direção a cabine. Zedd sacou a varinha recém comprada e apontou para fechadura.

- O que cê vai fazer cara, você nem sabe usar isso! Não aponta pra mim essa coisa!

- Sai daí!

- Eles vão me ver!

- Sai cara!

- Não!

- Tranca a porta a sai!

O garoto contrariado, trancou a porta mais continuou parado lá. Os garotos tentaram abrir a porta e não conseguindo começaram a bater no vidro gritando para que abrissem. Zedd com o livro Teoria da Magia no joelho passava violentamente as paginas, até encontrar em um rascunho no canto do livro alguns feitiços escritos por ele:

Um dos alunos mais velhos, um garoto alto e esguio, de nariz comprido e sorriso esticado apontou a varinha para a porta:

-_Alorromora!_

Com um barulho do trinco a porta se abriu, o garoto desesperado no chão deu um soco na barriga de um deles, e se levantou correndo em direção a janela da cabine, ao lado de Zedd.

Agora Zedd podia ver que em pé o garoto mesmo sendo da sua idade, afinal não tinha as vestes de nenhuma casa, era do mesmo tamanho dos garotos mais velhos da sonserina.

Mesmo com medo esbravejou com os punhos fechados em frente ao rosto:

- Podem vir, todos vocês de uma vez! O baixinho aqui não tem nada a ver com isso! Eu sou um Walden seus otários, e um Walden luta sempre, podem vir!

Apesar do espanto, disfaraçam com risadas, enquanto o garoto alto demorava muito só pra guardar a varinha. Um terceiro pressionado pelos colegas veio preparado para dar

um soco, Zedd tomou uma coragem descomunal e fora de costume, entrou no meio da briga apontou a varinha e gritou:

-_Levicoropopus!_

Nada. Foi empurrado com uma ombreada de volta para as poltronas. Antes que os dois passassem a trocar socos, tentou mais uma ultima vez:

-Levi... _Levicorpus!_

O rapaz que viera de encontro aos dois agora se via de pendurado pelo calcanhar no ar no meio da cabine, desnorteado. Os outros dois sonserinos saíram correndo pouco tempo antes de uma das monitoras da Corvinal entrar na cabine, surpresa por ver um aluno naquele estado:

- O que está acontecendo aqui!? Vocês estavam usando feitiços? Fora da escola?

E olhando agora para o pequeno broche de ponta-cabeça prateado em forma de cobra no peito do aluno flutuante:

- Eddig Ratzpo! Você e seus primos andam aprontado idiotices com os novatos de novo! Já disse que vocês não poderiam sair do vagão do 2º ano!

A monitora apressada e sem explicações, abandonou Zedd e o tal Walden em uma cabine do vagão principal, junto a uma garota ruiva de olhos negros amendoados que apesar de emburrada, era muito bonita.

E um moleque estranho com as vestes sujas de graxa, que procurava alguma coisa embaixo da poltrona. Walden quase caiu quando tropeçou no rapaz no chão.

Os quatro se entreolharam, mas não disseram nada. Depois de certo tempo Walden, com certo esforço, disse:

- Eh... então, cara obrigado. Meu nome é Karl Walden Terceiro. Aquelas caras elas tavam incomodando umas garotinhas do vagão do lado...

Zedd se lembrou de onde ouvira esse sobrenome.

Os Walden eram uma das várias famílias ricas que visitavam a loja de artefatos voadores mágicos de seu pai.

- Um Walden? Ouvi dizer que vocês Waldens são corajosos. Muito prazer, Dora LeFaux. Escuta, nós precisamos sair daqui, se a gente for pra outro vagão do primeiro ano eles nem vão perceber que a gente fugiu.

A garota antes emburrada agora falava rápido com um jeito desafiador...

-Os monitores vão estar muito ocupados e nem vão se preocupar muito

Contanto que estejamos seguros, eu não quero que meus pais saibam que criei problema antes de entrar na escola, o que acha?

Karl como tivera feito a alguns minutos se assustara por haver mais alguém no vagão alem dos dois, se assustou quando ouviu a voz de uma garota, um pouco envergonhado, tirou um óculos de lentes grossas das vestes e enquanto limpava as lentes disse, tentando parecer despreocupado:

- Foi uma poção que eu bebi depois de uma aposta com meu irmão há alguns meses, perdi a visão quase toda e esta voltando aos poucos. Mas você não espera mesmo que eu vá infringir as regras antes de entrar na escola vai?

Mas quando colocou os óculos, e olhou para a garota, ficou calado e o com as bochechas vermelhas.

O rapaz que procurava alguma coisa no chão começou a falar como se ninguém estivesse conversando:

- Olha aqui, entalhado na madeira em baixo das poltronas tem uma coisa escrita!

_**"Aqui onde estais já estiveram os maiores aventureiros de Hogwarts, se busca mais aventuras, encontrarás no terceiro andar, na sala de troféus um pergaminho, diga então:**_

_**Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom**_

_**Boa sorte, **_

_**Malfeito feito!**_

"_**Aluado, Pontas, Almofadinhas e Rabicho"**_

Levantou e sentou se, agora sentado podia se ver o garoto melhor. Ele tinha os olhos azuis claros, que admiravam o nada com uma calma excêntrica. Cabelos loiros e desengranhados e ombros arqueados, alienado a conversa, tirou um pequeno objeto de bronze e começou a fuçá-lo.

Quando Karl percebeu que já observa a garota há algum tempo, desviou o olhar. Zedd já havia recomeçado sua leitura e a garota havia se emburrado novamente.

Passados alguns minutos a garota resolveu agir, começou a procurar alguma coisa dentro da mochila. Então de dentro tirou um pequenino inseto esverdeado e um espelho de bolso, o garoto estranho que antes se ocupava com o objeto agora passou a se interessar pelo que a garota fazia. Mas vendo que a garota não lhe dava atenção, perguntou:

- Cara! Esse é dos raros! Um protótipo antigo de um besouro espião mecânico, muito usado pela antiga ordem de aurores. O espelho reflete tudo que o besouro vê não é?

Dizia como que entende do assunto, mas a garota parecia muito ocupada para lhe responder.

- Ah, ok. Meu nome é Otto, Otto Longbow.

Eu te ajudo a escapar daqui e em troca você me empresta ele por algumas semanas pode ser?

A garota pegou o pequeno besouro, passou o pela fechadura e enquanto olhava pelo espelho, decidiu por fim falar.

- Na verdade, ou todo mundo vai ou todo mundo fica, eu vou e é melhor vocês me seguirem se não quiserem mais problemas.

Karl agora parecia ter se livrado do encanto da garota já que agora a censurava como um adulto:

- Não, não! Eu não permito que ninguém saia dessa sala.

Mas ninguém pareceu muito censurado, na verdade nem Karl pareceu ter muita segurança do que dizia.

Zedd sabia que se continuasse ali, iria entrar na escola com fama de bagunceiro, o que não seria bom pras notas, após uma boa dose de força de vontade, guardou o livro e pediu o espelho emprestado:

- Aqui, como eu tinha visto, ta vendo essa mala aqui? É de um aluno do segundo ano da Lufa-lufa. Karl, pra ficarmos quites é só você pegar pra mim aquela mala.

Karl pareceu que ia dizer alguma coisa, mas por fim acabou cedendo. Após o sinal de positivo de Dora, abriu a porta saiu e fechou.

- Puts, a monitora ta vindo...

Dora parecia se divertir com a situação.

- Cara esperto, escondeu atrás das caixas de carvão. Uh, quase. Pera, o que?

Dora começou a dar pequenas batidinhas no espelho

-Não da pra ver nada!

Passaram se longos minutos e Karl não voltava. A porta da cabine abriu e a monitora apareceu. Após observá-los por um tempo, perguntou:

- Não tinha mais um com vocês, um garoto maior?

Otto não pareceu ouvir, e Zedd fingia ler o livro. Dora então com a voz inocente disse:

- Um garoto...grande? Não vi não, vocês viram?

Os outros dois acenaram negativamente com a cabeça e voltaram ao que faziam.

Depois de algum tempo a cabine se abriu novamente e Karl apareceu puxando uma mala pesada com um semblante de orgulho e satisfação no rosto.

- Não foi difícil. Mas o seu bicho foi esmagado pela monitora.

Otto pereceu mais preocupado que Dora, que lhe deu o besouro quebrado, deixando o menos consternado.

Puseram a capa da Lufa-Lufa por cima das vestes e foram discretamente até um vagão vazio do segundo ano, tiraram um pouco antes de chegarem á escola, a monitora como previsto estava ocupada caçando os garotos da sonserina.

Cap 2 "Alguns meses depois..."

Cap 3 " Gênios Desajustados"

Cap 4 " Lobo, Coruja, Urso e Raposa"


End file.
